Phineas and Ferb Wiki
To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Check out the List of songs and work on any of the episodes or songs * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ;Upcoming: *''2/16/09:'' Disney XD and Disney Channel US will both air marathons of episodes leading up to the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". Scheduled for 4:30 p.m. on Disney Channel US. *''2/17/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "Unfair Science Fair" will premiere on Disney Channel US. *''2/18/09, 4:30 p.m.:'' "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" will premiere on Disney Channel US. ;2/3/09: Phineas and Ferb was released on the Nintendo DS. ;2/1/09: Disney Channel US aired a continuous marathon of episodes from 1:45pm to 11pm, but otherwise did not note the 1-year anniversary of the series launch. ;1/25/09: One year ago today, Disney Channel Australia's Marble Mover Challenge came to a close. ;1/23-25/09: Toon Disney aired over 80 half-hours of Phineas and Ferb. There were several gaps between the airings, so it was not one continuous marathon. ;1/6/09: The first Phineas and Ferb books, Speed Demons and Runaway Hit, are now available for purchase in bookstores. ;12/26/08: Disney Channel US broadcast 19 episodes of Phineas and Ferb from 1:30-11:00 p.m. The most-recently broadcast episodes (Out of Toon/Hail Doofania!, Out to Launch, etc.) were scheduled for around the 8 p.m. time. It is called the "Phineas and Ferb Whatcha Doin'? Marathon". Also on December 26th, Disney Channel UK showed a full day of Phineas and Ferb episodes, running from 6 a.m. to midnight, pausing at at 8 p.m. to show "You Wish". The web site did not list which episodes were played, but it was likely all of them since they were 45 half-hours available during this time period. Disney Channel UK's TV schedule website (as well the Disney Channel websites in a couple of other countries) has problems displaying dates more than about a week in advance. Some days are skipped, and during December 2008, some dates were listed as being in the year "2001". ;12/16/08 "Out to Launch" was released on iTunes. ;12/6/08 "Out to Launch" premiered on Disney Channel US. Notes: While several fans awaited for Isabella and Phineas to attend the dance after the promos showed her asking him to it, they were disappointed by the fact that they didn't, as Phineas misinterpreted it as both he and Ferb were going to go with her, and only Candace and Jeremy were shown at the dance. It appears the creators want to build on their relationship, and not Phineas and Isabella, at least so far. Also, Isabella again shows that Candace knows of her crush, and again doesn't care. ;12/2/08 Disney Channel America's next scheduled episode to air is "Out to Launch" on Friday at 8:30 P.M. EST. Notes: The Disney.com Schedule for this as well as some DVR descriptions labels it as "Out to Lunch." The Phineas and Ferb Books are coming out next month: Speed Demons on January 6th, and Runaway Hit on the same day. ;11/15/08 Toon Disney continues their "All Weekend Phineas and Ferb Marathon". It is the second Toon Disney Phineas and Ferb marathon, the first being "Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top-Secret Marathon". ;11/10/08 Disney has announced a second Phineas and Ferb DVD, The Daze of Summer, to be released on February 10, 2008. ;11/8/08 "Out of Toon" and "Hail Doofania!" have just aired yesterday on Disney Channel USA. The next episode will (as stated by Dan Povenmire) be either "Out to Launch" or "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". ;10/16/08 "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" will be airing tomorrow on Disney Channel. Details show that the episode will be about the boys learning about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster. It will also be followed by "Oil on Candace", which is about Phineas and Ferb helping Django win an art contest. Note(s): Only The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein appears to be a Halloween episode and make sense fitting in with Disney's "Wiz-Tober". ;10/4/08 "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" has just aired yesterday on Disney Channel US. ;10/1/08 "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" will be coming this Friday on Disney Channel USA after it has aired in several other countries. TV.com poll's this episode as a 100% "can't wait" by American viewers. ;9/12/08 "The Flying Fishmonger" aired in the United States along with a repeat of "Ready for the Bettys". Note: While the early spoilers had the boys helping their Grandfather, everyone assumed it was Grandpa Clyde. This was proven wrong when it was actually Grandpa Reg. ;9/1/08 The episode scheduled next to air in the US is the long awaited episode The Flying Fishmonger, which aired in several other countries in the past. It is supposed to be about helping their Grandpa Fletcher fulfill his dream to jump a gorge on his motorcycle: The Holy Mackerel! Note(s): The song for this episode will be The Flying Fishmonger, done in a 50s-like styling. ;8/12/08 The newest episode aired was Put that Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?, the 36th and 37th episodes. In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", Candace switches bodies with Perry. Note: This is the first and only episode to alter Perry's theme, making it "Perry the Teenage Girl", since Perry was in teenage Candace's body. ;8/8/08 In the DVD extra episode, called "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (which originally aired in several other countries), the episode was about Isabella having the hiccups, so Phineas built a haunted house to scare them out of her. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get to Jeremy's house, but is stopped by his little sister, Suzie, as Perry the Platypus tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from blowing up his mentor's island. This episode is mostly Isabella and Phineas; also, the entire episode they're holding hands, as they walk (and sing: "One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good") through the haunted house. Also, this episode reveals things like Jeremy's last name ("Johnson"), and also the fact that Candace knows of Isabella's crush on Phineas, and does not care about it. Note: *1: This episode can be considered a very "telling" episode, since Isabella and Phineas are seen through the whole episode together, holding hands, etc. *2: The song "One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good" has several beat similarities to another Disney song, the song "This is Halloween" from the 1993 movie "Nightmare before Christmas". *3: This episode can be assumed to be broadcasted during the Halloween period on Disney Chanel USA, for it has such a Halloween and scary vibe to it. Also on this date, Disney Channel US broadcast the Spot the Diff Marathon, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz changed four episodes. ;8/08 The newest episodes aired in the US were Got Game?/'Comet Kermillian', the 35th (technically 25th) episodes. Note: In "Comet Kermillian", Isabella flopped and almost reveled her crush on Phineas by saying (after Phineas gave her an explanation on how they were going to carve their faces on Karmilian's Comet so in the future, their Grandchildren can see it): "You had me at our Grandchildren". Phineas asks what, and Isabella fixes herself by saying she meant "steaks". ---- News archive | style="width:350px; border:1px solid #cedff2; vertical-align:top" | ; On the Show * Episodes * Characters * Nearly impossible plans * List of songs * Doofenshmirtz Schemes ; About the Show * Phineas and Ferb * Season 1 * Season 2 * Creators * Performers * Theme Song * Where can I see it? * Official website *'2008:' I, Brobot first airs during Phineas and Ferb-uary. ;5 February 2009 We are in the midst of implementing new infoboxes for our character and episode articles. Yesterday, editors changed most of the character articles to the new format, and the episodes will be done as quickly as possible. ;10 January 2009 Completed article: "I, Brobot" now has full episode details, background information, etc. ;1 January 2009 We are going to be voting for the new Article of the Month in the Forum. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ;6 December 2008 We have successfully resolved out above image problem. We have created new categories for images of certain people, so please, categorize all Phineas pictures into Category:Phineas Flynn images, and create new ones for other things. Thank you. ;15 November 2008 The Wiki is attempting to use a new system of above image templates so that more than one can be on the top. But, it appears to be not working. If you are familiar with "DC Animated Universe Wiki" system set-up, please try to help. If you know a better system that we can use, please go ahead and try it. ;1 November 2008 A new Manual of Style has been started. It is currently under discussion and must be officially adopted. ;20 October 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has just recently accomplished two goals: We have just reached the 200 Article mark, and have recently created every episode so far. Still, several of the episodes need to be filled out. Come and work on that. Also, we have just added a new forum, Forum:Wikia Spotlight and Article Fixing, which purpose is in the name. Come check it out. ;3 September 2008 Topher208 has been named the site's new syops. He has promised to make the site even better and to do the things that the old syops could do if he was still here. So, good luck, Topher! Also, we now have an episode template, which you can find here. ;30 August 2008 We have created three message templates, Template:Spoilers, Template:Unclear, and Template:Useless Information. You can use them when needed. ;27 August 2008 Phineas and Ferb Wiki has completed its 100th article: Huge-O-Records. We are now on our march to 200, but with so many episodes and songs to complete, we should be there soon. ;25 August 2008 There are two discussions going on at Forum:Downtown Danville. We are seeking consensus on allowing User:Topher208 to adopt this wiki, and also seeking consensus to request the addition of a New Page Creator template. For more information, check out the forums. ;25 August 2008 Templates have been made for Infobox actor and Infobox character Please use these where applicable. *...the writers sing the show's songs into Danny Jacob's answering machine on Friday and he completes the songs over the weekend? http://mag.awn.com/index.php?ltype=pageone&category2=&article_no=3534&page=3 Vote for March's Article of the Month! I, Brobot Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves (Phinedroids and Ferbots) to help out with their nearly impossible plans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend's answering machine. The boys are sitting under the tree in the back yard, going through the candidates for what awesome thing they will do today: a completely food-based water park, a tunnel to the center of the Earth, chamber of invisibility, and a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin. As it sinks... Read more... - Recently Featured: Danville ♦ Phineas Flynn |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse